


BangHim Kink Collection

by WaterHorseyBlues



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Drabble, Food Kink, Kink, Lingerie Kink, M/M, One Shot, Oral, Panties, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Smut, banghim, bumless panties, top!himchan, top!yongguk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterHorseyBlues/pseuds/WaterHorseyBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of BangHim smut drabbles and oneshots featuring various kinks. Runs mainly on requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Food Kink: Strawberry Sauce

It was a sight he could never describe, and no words could give justice to. Even if he sat for years weaving lyrics together, producing hundreds of tracks about it, nothing could capture the beauty before his eyes.

And honestly, he didn't really want to share it, anyway.

Himchan was straddled over his bare chest, completely naked. His skin glistened under his touch as he smeared pink strawberry sauce over his torso. With eyes locked on Yongguks, he dragged his fingers up his body slowly, parting pretty lips until they came in contact with his mouth. His eyes closed for a moment and his face took on an expression of pure bliss as he slid his fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean with a small moan.

The sight alone had Yongguk biting his own lip. His eyes followed the trail of a thick drop of sauce as it crawled down the soft curve of Himchan's stomach. His hands on the others thighs dug into the soft flesh.

“Do you want a taste?” the younger asked, voice husky.

“Yes,” he breathed out, breaking his gaze away from the sauce that was nearing the soft, shaven groin of his lover (he honestly didn't mind hair, but Himchan had insisted it was better than trying to wash the sauce out later) and into his intense dark eyes.

Newly sauce-slicked fingers were offered out to him, thick strips of the gooey liquid connecting them together. Himchan brushed one against his plump lower lip, leaving a shiny smear like lip gloss. He smirked as Yongguk took the fingers into his mouth, tongue lapping on the pads hungrily. The sweet, sugary taste coated the inside of his mouth and when Himchan pulled his fingers away, there was a thick trail of gooey saliva connecting the digits to his lips.

“Such a good mouth,” the younger praised, “Do you want more?”

“Please,” he nearly moaned, hands moving around and gripping Himchan's ass, trying to pull him closer.

Himchan sniggered and gently batted Yongguk's arms, “Wait a moment, I'm not ready yet.”

With eyes fixed on the leader, he unscrewed the cap on the bottle of strawberry sauce and tipped it out over the head of his firm cock. The thick liquid oozed down his shaft and dripped onto Yongguk's chest. The leader barely even noticed the mess as he gazed at Himchan's cock like a starved man confronted with a feast.

Himchan reached out and ran his fingers through Yongguk's hair, tilting his head back a little so their gazes could meet. Despite this, Yongguk's eyes still darted down to the sugar-coated member.

“Does it look that good?” He asked, lips twitching into a smug grin.

Yongguk nodded in response, still trying to pull him closer by the ass.

Himchan let out a small laugh and shifted a little pushing his hips forward where Yongguk could reach his dripping cock. The leader wasted no time wrapping his lips around the head, tongue lapping at the sauce and moaning at the taste. His cheeks hollowed slightly as he sucked his way further down the shaft, the sauce smearing over his lips and dripping down his chin.

Dropping his head fall back, Himchan let out a small groan. His fingers fisted in the leader's hair and when that too-talented tongue traced the vein along the underside of his cock, licking away the sauce, he had to bite into his own lip to prevent himself from moaning too loudly. This only purred the older on to force the sounds from him.

His mouth encased Himchan's cock, head rocking back and forth, taking more into his mouth each time. The more of the thick sauce he swallowed, the more Himchan's control crumbled as he his hips began jerking forwards. When Yongguk pulled back for a moment, the younger let out a needy whine he was unable to stop.

Yongguk wrapped his fingers around the base of Himchan's cock and dragged his tongue up the underside in one languid lick. He fixed his gaze on the younger's eyes as he lapped at his sugar-coated shaft like a lolly pop. When his tongue circled around the head and grazed over the slit, Himchan had to close his eyes and bite his own lip to stop himself from losing it just from the look filthy looks the leader was giving him.

His eyes snapped back open again when Yongguk pushed the tip his cock past his lips once more and slid his entire length into his mouth, swallowing him into his throat. Himchan let out a strained moan and a small 'oh fuck' as Yongguk freed a hand from his thigh to palm his balls. Within seconds he was gripping onto Yongguk's hair for dear life as his hips started to buck into the leader's mouth.

Yongguk smirked around his cock and easily adjusted to relaxing his throat as much as he could, moaning around Himchan as the younger thrust into his mouth. The strawberry flavour coated the entire inside of his mouth and he briefly wondered what it was going to taste like with Himchan's release mixed in it.

He didn't have long to wait to find out. Himchan was completely lost in Yongguk's throat, the slick sauce making each thrust slide easily down his throat and the intense heat of the leader's mouth had him weak at the knees. With each thrust he began to chant Yongguk's name, breath heavy and voice rough.

With a hum from the older that send vibrations through his cock, Himchan came into his mouth with a raw cry. His body shook slightly and his fingers clenched in Yongguk's hair, but after a moment he relaxed and pulled away, flopping down beside the older.

“We definitely should do that again,” he said, and glanced over to see Yongguk gagging a little as he spat out the mix in his mouth. “Wow, was it that bad?”

“It was fine up until your cum was in it. I'm fine with either, but together does not work,” he replied, face scrunched a little.

“Well... You can always come down here and get rid of the taste~” Himchan smirked and traced his fingers through the sauce.

Despite his previous determination to clean his tongue of anything remotely sticky, Yongguk found himself gazing at the younger's torso. He leaned over, placing a hand either side of him to drag his tongue through the pink sauce. His mouth travelled over the smooth skin, cleaning it of the sweet sauce. As he gave Himchan's body one last languid lap, the younger pulled him up for a slow kiss, tasting the sugary strawberry flavouring and the slight hint of his own release.

“Okay, we can do that again,” Yongguk mumbled against his lips, “as long as you don't cum in my mouth.”

Himchan grinned. “That works for me~”


	2. Bondage / Powerplay

Yongguk tested his bindings, arms flexing against the rope pinning them to his sides and cobwebbing across his torso and back. They weren't too tight, just tight enough to make sure he had no chance of getting free without Himchan's help. Not that he wanted to be free. Not with the way Himchan was leaning over him with such an awestruck look.

He loved it when Yongguk was like this, willingly handing over all power for Himchan to do with it whatever he pleased. He could walk away right now and leave the leader naked and bound on the bed for anyone to walk in on at any time. But he wouldn't. Yongguk trusted him for a reason.

Besides, he had better things to be doing with such a beautiful opportunity.

He leaned in and placed wet, soft kisses to Yongguk's neck, working his way down the soft column of flesh as the leader tilted his head to allow him more access. His hands slid up the inside of the leader's thighs, spreading them open and holding them there. When he pulled back to look at the man beneath him, Yongguk's skin had flushed a gentle pink.

“Himchan,” he moaned, deep voice husky with want.

“You ready?” Himchan asked, reaching for the lube.

“Yes,” He breathed out, wishing he could just reach out and hold onto something.

Himchan slicked his fingers generously, one hand sliding under Yongguk's ass to elevate his hips a little. He eased the tip of his finger against the leader's entrance and watched with a smirk as his muscles twitched with anticipation. Despite having done this before, the restraints always made Yongguk a little jumpy.

When the older had relaxed enough, Himchan slowly worked in the first finger and rocked it in and out at a careful pace. As the tight ring of muscle relaxed, he worked in another finger, stretching him open. Yongguk's jaw was clenched and his fingers – only just loose enough to wriggle – scrabbled against the bedsheets. By the third finger he'd calmed down enough and was moaning with each movement of Himchan's hand.

Yongguk was taken completely off guard when the younger leaned down and took the head of his cock into his mouth. It was messy and slow and not enough but it had him moaning anyway. His arms ached a little where he strained against his bonds, wanting so badly to grab Himchan's hair and do _something_.

“Himchan,” he groaned out, barely able to focus with how much he wanted to thrust into tha hot mouth but the hand on his hip held him too firmly.

The visual hummed questioningly around him, knowing exactly the effect it would have.

“Stop messing around. I need you. Oh god, I need you.”

Himchan pulled back, kissing the tip as his lips closed. He eyed the leader with raised eyebrows. It amazed him how easily the older became unravelled when he had no control.

“Himchan, c'mon!” He squirmed, legs trembling a little.

“What do we say when we want something?” Himchan taunted.

“Please!” He gasped, “Please, please Himchan, _please_.”

“That's better~” Himchan slid his fingers from Yongguk's body and coated his own length in a thick layer of lube, giving it a few strokes. He lined himself up with the leader's entrance, gave him a quick glance for confirmation, before he pushed in.

They moaned in unison, both lost in how good each other's body felt. After a moment, Himchan began to roll his hips, making slow, shallow thrusts. He waited until the older had adjusted before making each movement deeper, their hips brushing. His hands held Yongguk's hips steady, talking delight in the way the older began to squirm and struggle as he desperately tried to move.

“Too slow,” he growled, though it came out almost like a whine.

“Is that so?” Himchan deliberately slowed even more, causing the older to throw him irritated looks.

“For God's sake, stop messing around.”

“Stop?” The younger grinned wolfishly and stopped moving all together.

Yongguk let out a long, frustrated noise. “Himchan, _please_ just _fuck me properly_.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely~” His turned into a smirk and he adjusted his grip on Yongguk's hips, changing the angel slightly. “If you really want me to go fast-”

He thrust sharply into the older, and by pure coincidence slammed straight into his prostate. He watched in amazement as Yongguk's body arched and tensed, a low cry escaping his mouth.

“More, Channie, please!”

He didn't bother to taunt any longer, far too absorbed in the sight before him. His hips thrust into the older of their own accord, slamming into that spot that made the man see stars. Yongguk was barely holding on at this point. He dug his heels into Himchan's back, wordlessly demanding.

He wished he didn't give in to the younger so easily, begging always embarrassed him the next day when the little shit of a visual would bring it up, but the rewards were always worth it. Himchan's hips slammed against him, each thrust sending waves of pleasure through him. The later humiliation was worth it, always worth it, and he knew Himchan made sure of it as his mouth lowered to nip and suck on the exposed skin between the ropes.

At first he had wanted desperately to grab onto anything, hold onto the sheets or the headboard. He'd wanted to reach out and touch Himchan's body, to caress his skin and run his hands down his back and yank him into kisses. He was past that point now. Himchan's mouth attacked every inch of his torso and moved up to his neck, hands gripping his hips firmly and pulling him back into each thrust. He didn't even try to hold back the tide of moans that rose from his lips. When left completely at the mercy of the visual, Yongguk was never disappointed.

Their lips met and Yongguk devoured Himchan's mouth hungrily, neither bothered by the way their teeth knocked together with the force that the younger slammed into the older.

Soon it was all too much, their mouths breaking apart as they both neared their climax, breath heavy and small noises escaping them. Himchan pressed his body along Yongguk's, their foreheads pressed together. His movements became more erratic, the ropes on the leader's body rubbing pink marks into his skin. Beneath him the leader was writhing, crumbling within his rope cage.

At some point Yongguk moaned out Himchan's name, strained and needy, and the younger didn't hesitate to move a hand to grip his cock firmly and stroke it. The leader barely lasted a moment after, back arching and body clenching around Himchan's cock as he came. Himchan followed soon after, moaning into his neck.

As Yongguk gasped for breath, Himchan untied the ropes and pulled them away. He pressed gentle kisses to each mark that had been left behind, fingers massaging the older's arms and sides where the restraints had dug in the most.

“How was that? Are you okay?”

Yongguk hummed a confirmation and flexed his hands, then ran his fingers through Himchan's soft hair and pulled him in for a kiss. “I think we need something more comfortable to work with.”

The younger smiled, “I'll see what I can find~”

 


	3. Lingeree Kink - Bumless Panties

“Hmm,” Yongguk dragged the tip of his tongue over his upper lip, his fingertips brushing over the smooth neat hem of Himchan's panties. The man himself was perched on his lap, one leg either side of his own, hands on his shoulders and a light pink blush dusting his pale skin. “It's a good look.”

Himchan batted his eyelashes under the attention. He knew that the pink silk panties cupped him in a nice neat bulge. He knew that the black hem and straps held close to his skin and wrapped around him in a way that made the gaze follow the smooth plains of his hips. He knew that the pink of the silk matched the pink tone of his skin and gave a teasing hint of what was held within its confines. He knew the black contrasted sharply against his skin. He knew he looked good, but the compliment still sent a shiver of pleasure through him.

“Turn around,” Yongguk purred, one finger hooking into a strap and pinging it back against Himchan's skin.

The ulzzang flinched a little bit and hastened to obey, crawling off his lap onto the mattress and turning. Yongguk reached out and pulled him so that he was back to straddling his thighs, facing away. He ran thumbs over the straps that came from the parting between Himchan's legs where the strap divided in two and wrapped around the curve of his ass to meet the one wrapping around his hips. The gaping hole where normally the back of the panties would be was incredibly enticing, even more so with the sleek black lines that seemed to frame the peach softness invitingly.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, placing a hand on the small of Himchan's back to make him lean forwards and push his hips back. The resulting position spread his ass out nicely with the panties digging into his flesh just enough to accentuate the curve of his cheeks. “Perfect.”

Himchan rolled his hips back against Yongguk's bare, hardening cock. “Fuck me,” he breathed out in a deep, rough voice that he knew the leader could never resist, “Please, fuck me hard.”

It was enough for Yongguk to locate the bottle of lube beside him and coat his fingers, sliding the slicked digits down the cleft of his lovers ass to tease at his exposed hole. Himchan wasted no time in rocking back against his touch, his own erection growing against the silk front of the panties. He let out a small gasp as one of Yongguks slender fingers pushed into him and began to move inside him.

“More,” he moaned out again in that same breathless voice, being rewarded instantly by another finger pushing into him, the two fingers stretching him open and pushing deep into him.

“Do you want more?” Yongguks voice was deep, deeper than his usual speech.

“Please.”

He hummed and caught one of the straps under Hicmhan's ass with a finger from his free hand and pinged it against the plush flesh, feeling the younger flinch around his fingers. He relaxed instantly after, and with a gentle pat where the strap had left a small pink mark, Yongguk worked in the third finger.

His breathing stuttered a little as he worked to accommodate the extra digit, hips rolling back against it seeking pleasure from their touch. One of the leader's hands snaked around his hip and began to palm him through the silk, and he shifted his hip to rock into the touch. At that moment, Yongguk had pushed the three fingers up to the knuckle, and the change of angle pushed the tips of his fingers against his prostate with a slow, firm stroke.

“Ah! Fuck!” He moved his hips again, grinding himself back onto Yongguks fingers to send another spark of pleasure through his body, his back arching beautifully.

“Right there?” Yongguk grinned, curving his fingers up to stroke against it again.

“Yes, right there. Yongguk, do it again.”

He curled his fingers again, pulling out a low moan from the ulzzang.

“Yongguk. Fuck me. I need you to fuck me now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Guk,” Himchan growled, “Fuck me. Right. Now.” His cock, now hard, was straining against the silk case of his panties his body burning with the need to be filled.

Instead of replying, Yongguk shifted them so Himchan was on his knees and elbows on the mattress, hips high and back curving down. His ass was pushed out, the straps wrapped around it like a gift. He knelt behind him, rolling on a condom and slicking his now swollen cock with a generous amount of lube. The blunt head of his dick brushed against Himchan's hole, causing the younger to push back needfully.

“You ready?” He asked softly, one hand reaching down to hold his lover's hip steady and the other rubbing gentle circles into the small of his back.

“So ready. Please.”

He didn't need to be told twice. With a slow but forceful movement, he pushed the blunt head of his dick past Himchan's rim. They both let out simultaneous moans, before Yongguk began to rock his hips. The slow, shallow movements ground their bodies together, the silk of the panties stroking Yongguk's abdomen with gentle touches and digging into Himchan's ass where his soft muscle was squashed between them.

“Fuck, you're so good,” Himchan moaned, pushing himself back against each of the leader's movements, desperate to feel him deeper.

Yongguk leaned down and pressed his mouth against the other's back, sucking on the smooth skin and letting his teeth graze over the pink mark he'd made. His hands moved up the underside of his torso, tracing the gentle bumps of his ribs until they brushed up against his nipples. Himchan gasped at the touch, body arching downwards into his touch.

Smirking against his skin, Yongguk pinched one of the pert nipples and tweaked it gently, earning a small whine in response.

“You like that?”

“Y-yes,” Himchan breathed out, shamelessly pushing himself back in a silent plea for more.

Flashing a sharp grin that Himchan couldn't see but somehow could feel, Yonguk sunk his teeth into the ulzzang's shoulder while his fingers flicked and pinched the brown buds. His ministrations drew a number of high, breathy moans from the younger.

“Yongguk,” Himchan whined, then let out a mewl as one of the leader's hands slid down his body and cupped his crotch where his dick still strained, aching and leaking, against the silk.

“You're so beautiful, Himchan,” he mumbled against his skin, palming the still-clothed erection as he began to pick up the speed of his thrusts, each one pulling him out half way snapping back in with a loud wet noise.

“Yongguk,” Himchan tried again, hands clawing at the bedsheets and forehead brushing against the mattress with each thrust, “More.”

“More what?” He latched his mouth on the back of his neck, sucking a red mark into the pale skin.

“Anything,” the younger breathed, thighs starting to tremble now, “Everything.”

He barely even registered what was happening before Yongguk was pulling out, leaving him empty and whimpering. He didn't have time to ask before he was being repositioned, upper chest and face pushed down against the bed and backside high, legs spread apart. The older didn't wait to be asked, fingers curling around the straps of the panties like reigns as he pushed back in, thrusting into the soft body beneath him at a faster, more aggressive pace.

“Fuck, yes, yes, yes,” Himchan moaned with each thrust, body sliding up the sheets a little. When Yongguk's cock slammed against his prostate, he let out a raw moan and shuddered. “There, again!”

Over and over the leader's thick cock slammed against or just close enough to his sweet spot, making sweat bead down the ulzzang's skin. Where Yongguk was pulling on the straps of the panties, they dented into the soft flesh and rubbed marks that would probably still be visible the next morning.

At some point, Himchan had moved a hand to touch himself, stroking his weeping member desperately as the intense heat in his lower body built up. “I'm close,” he managed to say, voice slightly muffled by the sheets, “I'm so close.”

“Wait-” Yongguk's voice was strained, but he stopped and pulled out with no more said.

“Why?” Himchan sobbed out, body shaking and chest heaving. If he gave himself a few more good strokes, he could cum there and then, but it wasn't worth it unless Yongguk was slamming into him at the same time.

He turned a little and saw the leader reach out for him, grabbing for his wrists. With a bit of effort they manoeuvred themselves so that he was straddling Yongguk's thighs again, their cocks brushing.

At some point his own had slipped free and was now poking out of the top of the panties in an obscene manner, red and dripping. There was a dark patch and a smear on the silk where the precome had soaked through. Yongguk was staring at his cock with such an intensity, that Himchan was sure that he could probably be pushed over the edge just by that if the leader told him to.

Instead, Yongguk raised his gaze up slowly, taking in every inch of the ulzzang's sweaty, flushed body until he met his eyes. “Ride me,” he said quietly, “I want to see you.”

Himchan hastened to obey, desperate to feel himself filled again. He set his hands on Yongguks shoulders and lowered himself down. With one swift drop of his hips, he sheathed the leader's cock inside him.

“Fuck,” Yongguk groaned, hands moving to grab fistfulls of his ass, “You're so perfect.”

Himchan pressed their foreheads together, mouths bumping clumsily against each other as he began to roll his hips, pushing the leader's cock deeper into him, moaning breathlessly.

“You're so beautiful like this,” Yongguk was mumbling, one hand moving down to wrap around the younger's freed member, stroking the shaft and spreading the sticky leakage over its length.

“So close,” Himchan chanted, “I'm so close.”

Yongguk nipped at his lower lip, tongue swiping out over the bite-mark. “Come for me,” he murmured.

Himchan bounced his hips up and down, hands moving to grab at the older's hair and breath heavy. It took barely any time for him to moan out the older's name, his orgasm to wash over him in waves of pleasure, shaking his body and shooting cum over their chests and Yongguk's hand. His body clenched around Yongguk's cock, drawing the climax from him as he let out a deep growl and filled the younger's ass with his hot seed.

They stayed still for a while, clinging onto each other and mouthing at each other's jaws and lips. Yongguk was mumbling praises, complimenting every part of Himchan's body that he touched, but the ulzzang was too spent to listen properly. Eventually they pulled apart and the younger flopped down onto the bed, chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to regain his breath.

Yongguk traced a fingertip along the strap of the ruined panties, taking in the stains from Himchan's release, and where his own was now dripping from the younger's stretched asshole and onto the bedsheets. “We're definitely buying you more pairs,” he said with a grin, receiving a short laugh of agreement in response.

 


	4. Sensory Depravation Kink - Blindfold +Headphones

He couldn't see a thing. Darkness enveloped him, making his skin prickle and flinch at the slightest brush of contact. He was on his hands and knees, sheets soft under him. He was breathing heavily – or at least he felt like he was. He couldn't hear even the loudest or the closest of sounds. The heavy, tight headphones pressed the material of his blindfold against his head, leaving him in a void of darkness.

Himchan swallowed heavily as a familiar pair of hands held his hips. They'd settled on a safe word, and even practised to make sure he knew when he was saying it audibly and not just breathing it. To be certain, Himchan had suggested he simply kick Yongguk if he panicked too much. It had been a joke at the time, but now with only his tense of touch – and, he supposed smell and taste – he was shaking with uncertainty.

Yongguk seemed to sense it, gently rubbing circles into his hips and massaging out the tension. As he relaxed the hands moved away, for a moment. He breathed slowly as he tried to remain calm, and then a hand was on his thigh, stroking it and soothing him. A slicked finger was pressed against his entrance and his breathing hitched a little. Another soothing stroke and the finger massaging against him, and he was relaxed enough for it to push in.

He gasped and clenched around the intrusion. His hands clutched at the bedsheets and he took deep breaths as he made himself accommodate for it. Without anything else to focus on, all that dominated his senses was that deliberate presence inside him that held still as he squirmed around it. Yongguk's free hand stroked his thigh and moved up to the small of his back, rubbing small circles there. After a few moments, he'd relaxed and gave a quick nod. He didn't know if Yongguk had actually seen it, but after a small pause the finger was moving inside him.

He slowly moved his hips back, each shift sending shivers through his body. His mouth was open, the muffled sound of his own whines filling his ears though he had no idea how loud they were. As he ground back against the finger he felt Yongguk retreat his hand, only to replace it with two fingers that pushed into him easily. The next moan that fell from his mouth he knew Yongguk must have heard, for the fingers thrust in and out of him with a sureness that drew out even more sounds from his throat.

By the third finger his skin was burning, sweat crawling down his forehead. The fingers brushed against that sweet spot inside him and his back arched, pushing back against them as another moan roughed his throat. It was getting hot under the blindfold.

“Please,” he gasped. Or at least he thought he did. He couldn't tell if he'd made any audible noise.

To his relief, or perhaps the opposite when he considered how much every little thing was setting him off, Yongguk withdrew his fingers. There was what seemed to be an age where Himchan felt incredibly vulnerable, stretched open and breathing heavily. He suddenly felt very alone. There was no hand on his body to assure him of Yongguk's presence and nerves were starting to cause sparks of panic in his chest.

Then, Yongguks' hand was back on his skin, and the head of his cock brushing against his hole. It felt huge. It had always been on the larger side, but with nothing else to focus on it seemed almost impossibly large. He held his breath as the thick, hot member breached his entrance. He'd have been relieved at how easily it went in, if overwhelming sensation of being slowly filled hadn't numbed his mind.

The first few thrusts were slow and shallow, each small slick movement sending shudders of pleasure through his body. Then Yongguk's arms were wrapping around his torso, warm chest against his back, encasing him in his hold as he began to move his hips faster. Hot lips were trailing down his neck and nipping at his shoulders, scalding tongue on his skin leaving scorching wet trails behind that tingled in the cool air.

If he was making any sounds, he was past knowing. Each touch combined with the hard thrusting overwhelmed him. Colours danced in front of his eyes but he barely noticed. He managed to free a hand from the sheets to grab blindly until he clenched his fingers around Yongguk's. The leader squeezed his hand in response and at the same time hit his prostate with the head of his cock.

His throat scratched up with the force of the sound that escaped him, and Yongguk mercilessly pounded against that same spot until he was trembling. Teeth sank into his neck, sucking hard and tongue lapping at the stinging intents left behind.

It was all too much, and before he could prepare himself his orgasm cascaded through him in a douse of body-shaking pleasure that filled every pore on his body. He dimly felt Yongguk pull out of him, leaving him uncomfortably empty and hypersensitive, and shortly after thick hot liquid spilling onto his skin.

He collapsed against the bed, drained, and made no protest when Yongguk's hands removed the blindfold and earphones. He blinked a few times as his vision unclouded and he got used to the sounds around him – it was amazing how loud even the smallest movement on the mattress seemed.

“How are you?” Yongguk asked him, leaning in to kiss his temple. His voice was soft and deep and beautiful and everything Himchan had missed.

“Fine,” he breathed, marvelling at his own voice.

“Was it too much?”

“No,” he said after some debate, “just intense. We can do it again but... No time soon. I might die.”

Yongguk laughed his soft, gentle laugh and stroked his hair. “Hold still, I'll get you cleaned up.”

Himchan watched him walk away sleepily, dragging his gaze from those broad shoulders down to the narrow waste and small ass. It was nice to see.

 


	5. Long Hair Kink - Long hair!Himchan

Yongguk twists his fingers in Himchan's hair, the long strands tangling in his grasp. Their mouths mould together, lips working against each other with occasional gasps for air between kisses. He tightens his grip and tugs gently, relishing in the moan it elicits from the other man. With a grin, he tugs the soft locks to pull them both back until they hit the edge of the mattress.

They hit the bed in a heap, Himchan's long hair falling over his face in sheets of smooth black like pouring ink. It tickled his face and coiled around him on the bed. From within the dark walls of his hair, Himchan grinned down at him with flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes.

“Come down here,” he growled, yanking on the gorgeous black hair to pull their faces together. It was sloppy, full of spitting out loose strands, but it didn't matter.

Himchan made quick work of their clothes, tearing away the fabric to expose Yongguk's toned, sunkissed skin. He wasted no time undressing himself, soft pale flesh pressing against the leader's. They melted against one another, hands roaming over bare skin, mouths pressing against anything they could reach.

Himchan shifted down, trailing his lips over the massive tattoo that spread across Yongguk's chest, tracing the patterns with his tongue. His hair slid across the tan skin, tickling the older and grazing across the damp trail his tongue had left. It sent a shudder though the older man's body.

“Get back up here,” he murmured, grabbing fistfuls of Himchan's hair, scruffy chunks of it poking between his fingers and bunching in his palm. He dragged the ulzzang back up and pushed their mouths together in a frantic kiss, swallowing the groan Himchan let out at the rough treatment.

“Yongguk,” Himchan mumbled against his mouth, hands wandering from his neck over his chest, “Yongguk, we need... need the...”

The leader didn't wait for him to finish, already very aware of both of their hard lengths being pressed between them, each shift of their bodies sending shudders through his body. He stretched a hand out and rummaged under the pillows, fingers wiggling until he caught the edge of a bottle. With a swift movement he yanked it out and popped it open, coating his other hand in the thick liquid before ducking it down between them. He curled his fingers around their lengths, spreading the cool liquid over them and relishing in the gasps and moans it drew from Himchan's mouth.

He barely got a few strokes in before Himchan was knocking his hand away, wrapping his own longer fingers around them. His firm grip and strong sense of rhythm from years of playing instruments almost immediately had Yongguk crumbling under his touch.

With hands free and chest heaving, he found his touch roaming Himchan's body. Their foreheads pressed together, trapping them both within the veil of the long dark hair. He trailed his still wet fingers down the ulzzang's sides, tracing the gentle curves of his stomach and hips, moving his hands up over to cup his ass. He squeezed the soft flesh, fingers digging in sharply when Himchan tightened his grip.

Stroking their hard shafts at a firm, fast pace, Himchan grazed his mouth over the leader's chest and up his neck, hair splaying out over the man beneath him as he bit into his neck. The moans Yongguk let out vibrated under his teeth and he felt a hand slide up his spine slowly. Fingers gripped around the tips of his hair and pulled, the gentle stinging against his scalp forcing his mouth away from the older man's neck. He let out a gasp, which was quickly muffled by a pair of lips crashing against his own.

They panted into each others mouths, spitting out stray strands of hair that had fallen between them. The pace had picked up, fierce and desperate. Yongguk's hands had moved up, whole chunks of Himchan's hair scrunched in his hands as he scratched his nails into his scalp, hip bucking into his touch. Himchan bit his lip in retaliation, making him gasp.

He loosened his grip, stroking Himchan's head and petting his soft hair, running his fingers through it just slow enough so it didn't tangle and pull. Himchan nuzzled his face in appreciation, mouth placing soft, sloppy kisses to his cheeks.

“I love your hair,” he murmured, holding a handful and pressing it to his mouth. It slid from his grip moments later, splaying over his shoulder.

Himchan's decision to grow his hair out had come under some criticism, earning him lots of jokes about his femininity. Yongguk couldn't get his head around it. He loved everything about the way it fell around the ulzzang's face, the way it caught a gentle breeze or billowed out when he'd flick it from his face. He loved it tied back, sleek and sensible in a glossy ponytail. But he also loved it now, scuffy and everywhere and falling down from the younger man's face to tickle his skin. It was regal and beautiful and hot as hell.

“I think you're the only one who does,” Himchan replied, mouthing at his jaw.

“Doesn't matter.” He moved his hands to scrape through Himchan's hair, pushing it back and over one side of his neck. He tucked a few stray locks behind his ear. “It's beautiful. You're beautiful, no matter what anyone says.”

“So cheesy,” Himchan sniggered, and pressed their mouths together once more. Despite his teasing, his appreciation was apparent in the way he slid his tongue between Yongguk's lips.

He moaned a little into the kiss, hands sliding down the smooth skin of his back, fingertips tracing down his spine. He felt so solid these days, no ribs poking out beneath his touch. There was give beneath his fingers where he held him, a healthy layer between his hands and his bones. He slid his hands down and grabbed fistfulls of his ass.

Himchan let out a growl against his mouth, hand squeezing them a little tighter and movements picking up. Precome was dripping now onto Yongguk's stomach, their chests heaving and skin burning in the heat. Himchan's free hand was now squeezing his arm, nails digging into his skin. Their mouths brushed against each other, both too close to the edge to focus on kissing properly.

“Himchan! Fuck-” he threw a hand up to grab Himchan by the back of his head, holding him close when his climax hit. He let out a low, raw moan as white striped his torso and splattered onto the other's hand. Himchan came a few strokes after, growling out the leader's name and leaving a hand-print bruise on his arm.

Before the younger could even catch his breath, Yongguk was pulling him into another kiss, hands running through his hair and bunching it in his hands. When they broke away they gasped for air, sticky with sweat and the slowly cooling cum.

“I love you so much,” Yongguk mumbled, nuzzling Himchan.

“Yeah, I know.” He laughed a little at the older's indignant expression. “I love you too.”

 


	6. Ice Kink - Cold Blowjob

Guest user Bang me requested ice kink and I... spent ages not writing it until it was stupid hot here and my brain was too muggy to write anything that great but HERE IT IS THE BEST I COULD DO

* * *

 

The room around them was muggy with summer heat, covering both of them in a sticky layer of sweat. The windows had been cracked open to let in a non-existent breeze, and not even the late hour of the night could bring much relief from the sauna-like weather.

Warm fingers slid across Yongguk's skin, his back arching a little into the touch. His breath hitched sharply when the first cube of ice was pressed down on his stomach, his muscles clenching and twitching at the sharp cold that seeped into his core. The ice cube was slid up his middle slowly, inching up his abdomen until it reached the sternum of his ribs.

The cold intensified when it was closer to the bone and his eyes shot open. Himchan smirked down at him one finger pressed on the ice cube as he slowly worked it up his chest. He sucked in a shuddering breath as Himchan slowly creeped the ice over to one of his nipples, and let out a soft gasp as the cold bit at the sensitive skin.

“Fuck, that's cold!” He hissed out, one hand grabbing Himchan's other arm as the younger man circled the cube around his nipple.

“Too much?” Himchan stilled his hand.

“N-No. I don't think so.” Despite this, he let out a small breath when the ice was pulled away, leaving a cool trail of water along his body.

He watched with fascination as Himchan lifted the melting ice cube to his lips, kissing it before slowly pulling it into his mouth with his tongue. The younger rolled the cube around his mouth until it had melted and leaned down to press their parted lips together.

Yongguk moaned, muffled into Himchan's mouth, as the cold tongue met his own. He shuddered, realising that he enjoyed this much more, as cool lips moved against his own and Himchan's burning body heat against him was starkly contrasted by the icy kiss.

Soon the cool feeling melted away under the passionate heat of their own bodies. He let out a sigh as Himchan pulled away, but gazed avidly as Himchan pressed another cube to his lips and held it there until he sucked the smooth crystal into his mouth.

He'd hoped for another chilly kiss, but instead cold lips were pressed against his jaw, raising goosebumps. He let his head fall back, exposing his neck for more and Himchan gladly dragged his cold lips down his neck, peppering it in cold kisses that bit at the skin and fought away the heat. The cold that was now being spread down to his chest stirred a burning need inside his body, contrasting in the most incredible way.

Himchan seemed to be sharing the same thoughts. He inched down Yongguk's body with his cold mouth until he reached the leader's half hardened cock. He curled his fingers around the shaft, palm hot but fingertips cool. Yongguk gasped quietly at the feeling, cock stiffening at the attention. Then, Himchan pressed his cold tongue to the underside.

He gasped and gripped the younger's hair, momentarily thrown by the strange feeling. Himchan's tongue, wet and alive in a familiar way yet cool and alien in a way he didn't mind at all. There was something different and exciting about the hot touch of Himchan's hand being immediately replaced by the chilled lick of his tongue. He watched, a little hazy from the summer heat and lust, as the younger smirked at him knowingly.

“Feel good?” Himchan's voice was laced with smugness.

“Yeah,” he gasped out in response.

“How about this?” Without waiting, Himchan parted his lips ad took the tip of Yongguk's cock into his mouth, tongue dragging over the slit.

Yongguk barely stifled a groan, hand fisting in Himchan's hair. The cold overwhelmed him, seeming to cool his whole bodyin one go and leave him with a gentle tingling sensation. He'd barely got past it before Himchan was taking more of him into his mouth, sucking and lapping at his cock.

“Fuck- That feels good,” he moaned, free hand sliding into his own hair. He could feel Himchan smirking but he didn't care. Like this, he didn't even feel the summer heat.

It didn't take too long for Himchan's mouth to warm up again, his natural body heat breaking through the cold and burning against Yongguk's skin, the change so dramatic that Yongguk couldn't help a small whimper. Himchan seemed to have a backup plan, however, and reached for the ice cubes again. Without moving his lips away, the younger rolled the cube around his hand, cooling his fingers. With the partly melted ice in his palm, he lowered his hand to cup Yongguk's balls.

The leader sucked in a sharp breath, body tensing at the sudden sting. His breath caught a few times as he tried to get used to the overwhelming presence of ice against a place he normally really could not allow anything that cold. Himchan's fingers were talented, though, and insistent. He was massaged and teased with cold fingertips until the icy bite became pleasurable, until the impossible heat of Himchan's mouth was matched by the sheer cold.

With such different sensations happening at the same time, it wasn't long until Yongguk was coming with a moan of Himchan's name.

He lay there, panting as Himchan trailed his cold hand up his chest, following the trail left by the previous ice cube. Their lips met for a moment, soft and gentle, their bodies apart so that their body heat wouldn't combine.

“How was that?” Himchan murmured against Yongguk's lips.

“Better than I expected,” he replied, “but I think you enjoy it more than me.”

“In that case, next time you can use an ice dildo on me.”

Yongguk's brows peaked in interest. “People do that?”

“Yes they do, and I want to try it.” Himchan lay beside him, grinning.

“Next time we have a hot day like this,” Yongguk promised.

“Can't wait.”

 


End file.
